Xin-Moxige
Xin-Moxige is one of 38 states in Krippa, located in the northwest region of the country around the Sasabé Mountains and Krawvill. It borders Krawvillzé provinces Hachi-Umi and Shanzini to the north, Îali-Sanga and Meng-Dana to the west, Dezhao to the east, and Kanzazi and Haia-Meng to the south, leaving it in a rather vital location due to all these neighbors. Its capital and largest city is Shangda-Fei, which also earned the nickname "Pikas-Liberty" in the late 182nd Age after acts of heroism from a woman named Liberty. Xin-Moxige is also well-known for its powerful military presence, with a great many Krippan military divisions housed in various cities across the state. Its location on the Muchang Pass leading into Krawvill also gives the state a large Shinzoka population, since Zaderic Shinzoka are exiled to Krippa at the earliest convenience. Geography & Climate The state of Xin-Moxige is located on the southern faces of the Sasabé Mountains, which divide the continent of Munjang-Îue nearly down the middle. As such, it is a landlocked state, but the Muchang River which in turn gave its way to the border pass through the mountains, runs eastward to the sea and by extension, Tsominku, with several Xin-Moxizé cities on the banks. These establishments have given Krippa and Xin-Moxige remarkable control of the river, which is one of the main waterways for the provinces of Hachi-Umi and Shanzini to the north. Xin-Moxige's latitude gives it a warm climate, although its altitude keeps it cool in the winter. Its location in the shadow of the Sasabé Mountains lends it a semiarid climate, with distinct wet and dry seasons annually. While rivers and mountains cut through the state, some of its borders are still based on lines of latitude or longitude, and while its population is middling, the state is one of the larger ones, which lends it a great deal of open space, much of it considered treacherous to those who do not know the lay of the land. As the 32nd of 38 states of be established in the current Republic of Krippa, it was carved out of a much larger piece of formerly unorganized territory early in the 172nd Age, shortly after the dissolution of the Shinzoka Confederacy. Despite the semiarid climate, Xin-Moxige hoses a slew of flora and fauna, and is notable for being one of the most popular abodes for Tzengua, outside of Serénez Clans. They are said to be key players in keeping the landscape arable, and as such, it lends Xin-Moxige and its neighboring desert state of Îali-Sanga plenty of viable land for crops and other purposes, in turn bolstering their economies. It also boasts an abundance of metals, many of which were precious in nature, which have in turn helped Krippa fund many of its military efforts in the state. History Like most of Mencu, Krippa, and thus by extension, Xin-Moxige, has shifted its borders many times. The borders it holds today have lasted since at least the 172nd Age when the country of Krippa was reestablished, where it was admitted into Krippa as its 32nd state in 1494-A172. Xin-Moxige was carved out of land that was formerly Kawvillzé territory, and while the land has changed hands many times, as well as different types of administrations in Krippa (usually Republics or Empires), the Zaderei are slow to relinquish their prize, and the state has earned a reputation of being "Krippan to the Core". 181st Age Apart from being a military center, Xin-Moxige was mostly just a quiet state that brought in revenue from some of its many mines and military bases, even into the early 181st Age. Despite the military presence, it was not viewed as much of a stronghold, to the point where the then-newly established city of Shangda-Fei (established in 1764-A172) did not even get walls built around it until 0380 of the 173rd Age. A particular curiosity in this particular age was that Jalenga Queen Zivia had been vacationing in Xin-Moxigé when word had come out that her husband had declared war against much of Mencu. She remained distant and defensive, rallying Jalenga to her from across the land, but it was not until shortly before her husband Ajun died that she made a move to go to war. Fortunately for Xin-Moxige, Zivia returned to Sayenzi to govern from there, rather than try and strike out from her vacation home. Late in the age, Xin-Moxige joined with Krippa's remaining 37 states to form the 64th Krippan Empire, which ultimately helped drive the Jalenga back in 1991. It was the 14th state to join the empire, and the 34th state to join the succeeding republic that came after the 64th empire's collapse in 2215. 182nd Age Xin-Moxige saw many republics and empires rise and fall with the fluctuation of Krippa's territory, both on Munjang-Îue and The Mainland. It was not until Krippa got vicegripped by Krawvill and by rebellious Kukaña seeking to form a new country all on their own, however, that Xin-Moxige really stood out as a world superpower all on its own. Due to the concerted efforts of one Liberty Tezeru Mežkiel 4 and several of her friends, companions, and inner circles, Xin-Moxige is colloquially referred to as "The Cradle of '79", in reference to being the birthplace of the notorious 79th Krippan Empire, which is popularly considered by most scholars and historians to be the most powerful nation not only in the Age, but also in Krippa's history. Xin-Moxige had been growing steadily over the years as a military hub and almost a power of its own, to the point where by the early 182nd Age, it was one of the strongest centers of military power both in Krippa and in Mencu as a whole. In Krippa, its military strength was only topped be a few of the nation's coastal states and the Capitol state of Fujin-Îa. Its loyalty to the republic was strong, but despite this as well as its strength, the republic's government paid littel attention to the area until it was too late, when the Kukaña Rebellion began to destabilize the southern reaches of the country. Problems compounded further as Shinzoka from the north began to pour into northwestern Krippa, where they sacked and overthrew many cities and states along the northern and western borders. Siege of Shangda-Fei Xin-Moxige was one of the few states that they were unable to sack, however, due to a powerful coup performed by Liberty Tezeru Mežkiel 4, who had installed a powerful united but totalitarian government designed to hold the state together as the ones around them fell apart. Even after attempting to infiltrate the state with Kagero-Kiza agents, Krawvill was unable to get a foothold in the state, and when the Kukaña Rebellion finally reached it, they too were unable to breach it. The state found some reprieve as these two groups collided around it, with neither one willing to try and breach Xin-Moxigé's borders while a much larger enemy loomed nearby. While the two factions warred, Liberty mustered the citizenry of the state and holed them up behind the walls of the capitol city. By this time, the Shinzoka had pushed the Kukaña back, and so began a full-scale invasion of the state. They infiltrated the borders and many cities, but found little of any use to take, as well as almost zero citizens to subdue. It was only when they found the heavily-populated Capitol and began the infamous Siege of Shangda-Fei that they knew they had found their target. The Rise of "79" Main Article: 79th Krippan Empire The Republic of Krippa crumbled all around Xin-Moxige, which was only held together by Liberty's efforts. It was the only one of Krippa's states not to fall to a foreign or hostile power, and was also thus established as the 79th Krippan Empire, with Xin-Moxige as its capitol state and Shangda-Fei as its capitol city. At the peak of its wartime power, it controlled 19 of Krippa's 38 states as well as Hachi-Umi, Shanzini, and Tzairana in Krawvill. After the Shinzoka were quelled and the Kukaña Rebellion put down, The empire began gradually ceding states and provinces back to their original countries, with Xin-Moxige being the final state to return to the old republic, after lengthy concerted efforts from the former "Divine Empress" Liberty. The Empire quickly resurged not much later, starting when Xin-Moxige once again seceded from the weak republic, swiftly taking in nearby states such as Îali-Sanga and Dezhao, as well as Meng-Dana where Liberty had been taking refuge. Roped back into a position of government, Liberty once again helped lead the empire, which this time overtook the republic, and became the dominant force of the 182nd Age. As the seat of power for the 79th Krippan Empire rather than Fujin-Îa, Xin-Moxige and Shangda-Fei became one of the most strategically important locations on Mencu, alongside Zulera City. Demographics Like most of Krippa, a vast majority of Xin-Moxige's inhabitants are Zaderei, and as such there are many more females than males in the state. This is further compounded by the fact that most Shinzoka exiled from Krawvill are sent this way, and many choose to settle down there. The rareness of Zaderism in males coupled with the Shinzoka's already existing gender disparity means that the Shinzoka exiles are exclusively female, only adding further to the skewed population. However, these women show no love for their country of origin, and so many of them wind up in Krippa's military, proudly serving a country that accepts them rather than the one that rejected them. Xin-Moxige is also known for producing slightly more Lakamaté and Žkha than most other locales. It was here that the famous father-daughter Žkha duo Zayan and Layla were born during the 181st Age, and also where current Lakamaté Liberty and Tenoko were born. While there is no proof as of yet, there is compelling evidence supporting the notion that all six Grey Lakamaté were also created here, although whether that counts as actual Lakamaté being born there is still up for debate either way. Xin-Moxigé also has a large population of children between the ages of 4 and 25, due to one of the Children's Military Academies present in Shangda-Fei. This practice, considered unethical by the rest of the world, also helped the state as well as Krippa itself to become a notorious military power in the 182nd Age. It is also the most common place that Regiment 648 has been spotted. See Also * Tenoko Zoraki Dragmãr 2 * Liberty Tezeru Mežkiel 4 * Krippan Empire * Siege of Shangda-Fei * 79th Krippan Empire * The Rebirth of Krippa Category:Locations Category:Krippan States